


n. 4 magliette stese, uova, cereali (e altre liste)

by Epo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epo/pseuds/Epo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek scrive liste, mangia troppe uova, compra crusca.<br/>E Stiles?<br/>Stiles spia nel carrello.</p><p>(O</p><p>Di come a volte bisogna scrivere per mettere ordine ai desideri.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	n. 4 magliette stese, uova, cereali (e altre liste)

**Author's Note:**

> Semplicissima.  
> E rugginosa come una bicicletta che non uso da tantissimo.  
> Una cosa di una sera e via, avrebbe voluto-potuto essere più lunga, ma approfitto di questo attimo libero e vi lancio questa cosina.
> 
> Epo  
> (o nefene)

 

 

Tra le ore 12 e le ore 14.30 di quel sabato aveva:

_ lavato e steso n. 4 magliette  _

_ tentato di riparare i fornelli elettrici del suo nuovo appartamento _

_ fallito nel riparare i fornelli elettrici del suo nuovo appartamento _

_ pranzato: insalata, n. 7 uova, n. 2 mele _

_ fatto n. 75 flessioni _

_ scritto n. 4 liste (cosa aveva fatto, cosa non aveva fatto, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, la lista della spesa) _

Ripensandoci, niente avrebbe potuto fargli prevedere che alle 17 di quel pomeriggio si sarebbe ritrovato con le mani addosso a Stiles. In un letto.

Era solo uscito per andare al supermercato.

 

*

 

Era stato _dopo_ che aveva iniziato a scrivere liste. Con le narici e la gola ancora brucianti della puzza del fuoco e della morte. Laura aveva consigliato un diario, ma Laura era... beh, un Alpha migliore, tanto per cominciare. Non aveva sensi di colpa capaci di mangiargli il fegato, il sonno e i sogni. E sapeva parlare e scrivere di sentimenti senza sentirsi idiota, a differenza sua.

Le liste erano parse un buon compromesso: si era detto che non sarebbe stato più così stupido da farsi sfuggire dettagli importanti - Kate Argent. (Anche se in realtà era stata un’illusione, aveva continuato a perdersi i dettagli importanti – Peter, Jackson, Jennifer).

A volte Laura entrava nella sua camera e scriveva-aggiungeva-modificava qualcosa.

_ prendere il diploma _

_ lavare i piatti _

_ iscriversi al college _

_ desiderare _

_ abbassare la tavoletta del water _

_ scopare di più _

_ pensare a cosa voglio fare da grande _

 

*

 

“Non avrei assolutamente mai pensato di incontrarti qui.”

Derek si guardò intorno. “Nella corsia dei cereali, intendi?”

Stiles annuì, grattandosi la nuca nervosamente.

“Avresti preferito la corsia dei surgelati?”

 

*

 

Dopo la morte di Laura tutto era andato in malora (di nuovo). Aveva smesso di scrivere liste, perché… che senso aveva? Viveva come un’ombra tra ruderi e ricordi, cercando di cancellare ogni traccia di sé e del proprio passaggio. Un animale senza odore e senza impronta.

La “Parete dei Post-it” era un ricordo lontano, di una New York chiassosa e affollata in cui perdersi fino a divenire anonimi, un fratello e una sorella qualsiasi dallo sguardo sospettoso e sfuggente, in cui riscoprire rare risate dietro le porte di un appartamento da chiamare “casa”.

Ma anche a Beacon Hills il tempo era trascorso. Sei mesi. Un anno. Due anni. E il dolore ancora una volta diveniva meno soffocante e faceva spazio ai pensieri – frastagliati, aggrovigliati, aguzzi, in quel caos ringhiante che era la sua mente. 

_ trovare un appartamento _

_con una parete libera_

Aveva scritto un giorno sul retro di uno scontrino. 

 

*

 

Stiles aveva infilato nel proprio cestello dei cereali a forma di orsetti ricoperti di miele. Quelli che ogni mattina lasciava a mollo nel latte abbastanza minuti da renderli una pappa viscosa e spugnosa (Derek lo sapeva per via di quella volta che una strega lo aveva privato della vista con un assurdo maleficio e aveva ritrovato la strada al di là del bosco seguendo solo il proprio olfatto. E si era ritrovato di fronte a Stiles e la sua disgustosa colazione).

Derek afferrò dallo scaffale una confezione di muesli con pezzi di cioccolato fondente e frutta essiccata.

Poi controllò la lista.

“Ah,” mormorò, portando di nuovo la mano al ripiano. Accanto a lui Stiles lo spiava ancora, attento come un falco.

“ _Crusca?_ Dici sul serio?”

Derek si voltò a fissarlo, un sopracciglio inarcato. “Perché? Non ti piace la crusca?”

Stiles boccheggiò, agitando le mani. “Cos-? A _nessuno_ piace la crusca, Derek!”

Era vero, ma era tante le cose che non gli piacevano. Sopravviveva ugualmente. “Rende regolari,” si limitò a spiegare, anche se Stiles parve ritenere la sua affermazione piuttosto sconvolgente. 

Derek non credeva che si sarebbe ritrovato a spiegare qualcosa di così banale a Stiles, il quale era capace di trascorrere notti intere a fissare lo schermo del pc, seguendo i link e gli estremi di una qualche balzana e probabilmente inutile ricerca.

(Derek lo sapeva perché nel suo giro notturno di controllo dei confini di Beacon Hills passava davanti alla sua casa – alla sua camera – tre volte. Restava sempre per alcuni istanti, forse minuti. Il ticchettio spesso frenetico sulla tastiera. Oppure il respiro regolare del sonno.)

“La crusca fa bene a-” iniziò a illustrargli, per ritrovarsi interrotto dalle mani alzate di Stiles, che scuoteva la testa guardandolo con espressione oltraggiata.

“Derek, Gesù, fermati, ti prego. So che la crusca fa bene. E _a cosa_ fa bene,” disse, ammiccando e trattenendo una risata.

Lui lo fissò impassibile.

“Derek… stiamo davvero parlando di… quello? Di tu che… _quello?_ ”

“Hai cinque anni?”

“Ah!” esalò, passandosi le mani tra i capelli. “No è che tu, e la crusca, e… cioè.” Sbuffò rumorosamente.

Derek ne aveva abbastanza. Sollevò il cestello per dirigersi alla successiva corsia.

“Voglio dire,” riprese Stiles, interrompendolo. “Prima ti becco che fai la spesa, e ok, cioè, immagino che mangi e fai la spesa, certo, sì. Poi scopro che compri i cereali sani perché ovvio, dopo i triliardi di esercizi che fai mangi cose sane e poi…” gesticolò confusamente verso il suo torace. “Poi farai altri esercizi, immagino, ovvio, certo, amico, lo immagino. Cioè, suppongo, ecco cosa volevo dire. E poi scopro che mangi la crusca e ti preoccupi di essere regolare e… boh, cos’altro devi comprare? Carta igienica e lubrificante?” Ridacchiò nervosamente.

Derek estrasse la lista dalla tasca posteriore dei jeans e controllò. “Mmm.”

 

*

 

Derek non avrebbe mai scritto di sentimenti sui propri post-it, prima. Quella era Laura. E Laura piangeva davanti ai film romantici con la stessa convinzione e ferocia con cui lo costringeva al controllo durante le notti di luna piena.

Laura gli aveva riempito interi fogli di citazioni e messaggi sull’amore. Affettuosamente ricordandogli che loro due erano _insieme_ , ma v’era un intero mondo oltre i confini del loro appartamento e del piccolo branco che rappresentavano.

Si era sentito orgoglioso di Jennifer, aveva pensato a come Laura sarebbe stata fiera di lui. C’era tutto quello che le era sempre piaciuto – romanticismo, dolcezza, sensualità. Ma invece era stato tutto una finzione offuscata, proprio come in quei film prevedibili, e ora ripensava a quei momenti con un senso di nausea al ricordo di quella sensazione di zuccherina stucchevolezza. A Laura certo non sarebbe piaciuto.

Eppure, dopo tutto, dopo Jennifer, (dopo Kate), dopo aver creduto di non esserne più in grado, invece ecco che desideri mai pronunciati scorrevano frettolosi e impulsivi su carta. Infilandosi tra il numero della lavanderia in cui aveva portato i pantaloni e la sfilza di lavori con cui sistemare decentemente l’appartamento. 

_ cena: mangiato omelette e patate lesse. _

_ Stiles. _

_ ore 22 incontro con Chris Argent per la questione dei troll (odora di Strozzalupo, sempre. Evita lo sguardo. Ha detto 12 frasi senza mentire.) _

_ sognato: un corpo caldo, snello, sussurri. _

_ riparato rubinetto del bagno. _

_ masturbato: 2 volte (pensato a ~~un~~ lui.) _

__

*

 

Stiles lo tampinava, seguendolo tra le corsie del supermercato. “Fammi vedere quella lista.”

 

*

 

Le liste dei “cosa avrebbe dovuto fare” erano le più difficili, perché _ricordarsi di pagare la bolletta della luce_ e _dire la verità a mamma su cosa mi stava succedendo_ finivano per intrecciarsi come se passato e presente non fossero separati da macigni che nemmeno la più grande delle magie avrebbe potuto attraversare.

Il suo branco era spesso su quelle liste. Quando avrebbe dovuto insistere (Scott era troppo spesso incredibilmente cieco e cocciuto), quando avrebbe dovuto ascoltarli (Isaac), quando avrebbe dovuto proteggerli (Stiles si faceva male così spesso).

Era insopportabile, quando Stiles si faceva male.

 

*

 

L’aveva seguito fino al suo appartamento. Infilandosi nella sua macchina come se fosse normale, spulciando tra la sua spesa come se gli appartenesse.

“Non hai niente di meglio da fare?” gli chiese Derek. 

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e superò l’ingresso sfilandosi le scarpe da ginnastica per poi mollarle noncurante in mezzo al salotto. “No.” Aveva ancora nel pugno la sua lista della spesa, quella che aveva scorso ad alta voce, concentrato e un po’ confuso. “Latte, pane, bistecca, leggere un saggio sulla teoria darwiniana, formaggio, un bacio, uova, fatto: n. 125 flessioni, pomodori, insalata, Stiles…” Aveva sollevato lo sguardo con aria smarrita e sorpresa e Derek non aveva detto niente.

Non avrebbe saputo spiegargli che a volte era difficile separare le liste.

Cosa aveva fatto. Cosa non aveva fatto. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Lista della spesa. Lista dei desideri. Lista dei pensieri.

“Ce ne sono altre di queste?” gli chiese Stiles, e Derek l’aveva immaginato, che non avrebbe lasciato perdere così facilmente. Appoggiò le buste sopra il tavolo in cucina e gli indicò con un cenno del capo la propria stanza. “Sì, di là.”

Stiles osservò prima la porta chiusa, poi lui, per alcuni istanti. Poi gli avvicinò e poggiò una mano sul suo braccio, fermandolo mentre riponeva una confezione di pasta nella dispensa. 

“Hai trovato tutto quello che era sulla lista?” chiese.

Derek lo fissò e scoprì che gli era così vicino. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore pulsare nelle orecchie e attraverso le dita sulla sua pelle. 

“No,” rispose. Perché era ovvio che non aveva trovato tutto.

Non aveva nemmeno cercato, del resto.

Stiles chiuse gli occhi per un istante. “Ok,” esalò seriamente e poi ridacchiò, con quel suo modo di confondere le situazioni e le emozioni. “Ok,” ripeté. “Fermami se tu non… se ho capito male, se ho letto male, se… Fermami e basta.”

Stiles avvicinò il viso al suo e lo baciò, piano ed esitante. Derek percepì la dolcezza di quel bacio fin nella pancia, fin negli artigli e nelle zanne, fin dove il suo controllo si ancorava tra la rabbia e il desiderio di lasciarsi andare a una nuova fiducia.

Socchiuse le labbra e rispose al bacio.

 

*

 

Erano le 17 ed erano a letto. Si accarezzavano a vicenda, le magliette abbandonate sul pavimento.

Secondo la sua lista, in quel momento avrebbe dovuto telefonare allo Sceriffo per fargli sapere che aveva deciso di iscriversi al college e studiare Storia e che per questo non avrebbe iniziato a lavorare per la Centrale.

Ma lo Sceriffo poteva aspettare.

Baciò il collo di Stiles ancora una volta e poi sollevò il capo per osservarlo in viso: sorrideva, e si ritrovò a sorridere a propria volta.

“Cosa fai?” gli sussurrò.

“Leggo,” rispose, indicandogli con un dito la parete accanto al letto.

La parete dei post-it.

“Ok,” disse, perché Stiles poteva leggerli. Magari un giorno avrebbe anche potuto scrivere su di essi.

Gli passò una mano tra i capelli, scorrendo con il palmo il profilo della sua nuca.

“E cosa leggi?”

Stiles portò le mani sui suoi fianchi nudi e lo spinse a coricarsi su di lui.

“Vuoi fare l’amore con me?” chiese. 

_ Lesse. _

Stupidamente incerto, come se non fosse nero su bianco davanti ai suoi occhi.

 

 

 

_ Fine. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Laundry, eggs, cereals (and other lists)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639605) by [Epo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epo/pseuds/Epo)




End file.
